Do it for a friend
by european coffee addict
Summary: Amy is trapped somewhere in the Gaza-Stripe and Hannibal has to deal with unresolved feelings.
1. Do It For A Friend

****

Do it for a friend

He was very satisfied. He got a new job as the main action hero in the latest universal production. No Aqamaniac for a while.

He was sitting in a chair, smoking a cigar, enjoying a break and watching over the set when Tawnia showed up. She seemed to be worried about something.

"I guess we have to round up the team Hannibal," she said plainly.

Hannibal only lifted an eyebrow and stared at the woman in front of him.

"It's because of Murdock."

"Hey, what's up with Murdock?" Now Hannibal was the one who seemed to be worried.

"Oh let me explain. Dr. Richter called me because Murdock is very anxious about a special thing he saw in the news. The Doc said that Murdock tried several times to leave the VA. He speaks about getting active, can't stay and wait. But when they ask him what's wrong he told them, something you couldn't understand."

A big grin appeared on the older mans face.

"Tawnia, that's normal! Lot of Murdock's thoughts nobody can understand. Not even he can. That's why he lives in the VA."

"Yes, but he told me what's bothering him. It's because of Amy."

Hannibal's face darkened. He remembered the young reporter, which joined his team for a while. Now she was gone and he hadn't heard of her for a long time. He knows it was better this way. At the end Amy was suspected to be connected with the A-Team and that wasn't the best thing what a young woman like her could happen. Hannibal knew that.

"Tell you what. I have a great job here to do. Faceman is in Miami and B.A. enjoys the time with his kids. So I'm not willing to round up the guys and go on a mission, just because of one of Murdock's ideas.

"Oh please John, talk to him yourself. He is in a very bad mud, I guess he needs a friend."

Damn, whenever Amy wanted him to do something she used his first name and it worked. And it seemed that Tawnia learned that from Amy.

Hannibal sighed.

Some hours later a German specialist and a nurse entered Murdock's room at the VA.

"Good evening Mr. Murdock. I've heard you have some problems these days. May I can help you. I'm a specialist in this field. Dr. Richter told me to look at you."

Then he closed the door. Murdock looked at the man with the little glasses and the beard. He had a touch of the famous Dr. Freud, but Murdock immediately made out his colonel.

Townia had told Dr. Richter that she knows a specialist for war trauma and can ask him to help Murdock. The Doctor was content because he saw no other way to help his patient. Of cause no German specialist exists. It was Hannibal who claimed to be the trauma specialist.

"Hannibal! Tawnia! I'm so glad to see you." Murdock said exited.

"What's wrong Murdock? Speak to me." Hannibal's soft baritone seemed to calm down the pilot a bit.

"Here Hannibal read this!" Murdock waved with a newspaper Hannibal took it and read the headline.

"A couple of tourists and one reporter were kidnapped in Damascus. It is possible that the reporter is a woman from L.A., this is said by a tea house owner in Damascus were the woman frequently showed up."

Hannibal read out loud.

"It's Amy. I'm sure Hannibal, I'm sure. We have to find her somehow." Murdock said getting more exited.

"Is there any other sign that it's Amy?" Hannibal asked, but Murdock shook his head.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've dreamed of her, she has trouble." Murdock answered seriously.

"So we fly to Damascus, don't we?" Murdock could see that Hannibal had doubts about something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Murdock!" Hannibal insisted, "I see no need to fly to the back of beyond just because of an article and a dream."

He was getting angry, but it wasn't because of his captain. It was because of himself. At the beginning Hannibal wasn't very pleased with Amy joining the team. He was a soldier and he was used to command a team of soldiers, well-trained and proofed men. But she was just a girl not older than 25. She had no idea of handling a gun, of cause how could she? But it turned out that she was damn helpful. She informed the team more than one time about the MP's. And she always had god information for them. After a while Hannibal got used to her. She never accepted him as the fearless soldier he always was or the unapproachable like she expressed it. She always wanted to learn something about John Smith the human.

But then she was gone. And he never told her how much it meant to him that she helped the team, that she helped him. He never told her that he liked her much. It was hurting a lot when she was gone and now all the feelings came back to him and he couldn't control it. How he hated things he can't control. Was he afraid of meeting Amy again? He hated the feeling of missing the girl. He never was good with feelings.

"I'm all for helping Amy or the people there." Townia's words brought him back to reality.

Tawnia now looked straight in his steel blue eyes.

"Don't think about whether it's necessary or not, Hannibal. Do it for a friend." And she pointed in Murdock's direction.

"Oh, please colonel, please" he begged.

Hannibal cleared his mind and smiled his big smile.

"Ok, Ladies and Gentleman. The A-Team is on the way again."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. On The Way

****

On the way

I.

Murdock smiled happily. He made a step towards Hannibal and embraced him.

"Thanks, Colonel, thanks." He said.

Hannibal tried to look serious, but he couldn't help and gave a little smile.

It seemed that it was really important to Murdock. And why not helping the kidnapped people there, whether Amy is one of them or not? He had to forget all the emotional stuff about Amy for the moment and concentrate on the more important things. He had to make a plan.

"Ok Tawnia, you will find out anything that might be relevant. I'll contact Face and B.A., but first we have to get you out here, Murdock. I'll back soon." he said and left the room. Some minutes later he was back with some clothing. He threw it at Murdock.

"Try this one Dr. Miller." he said and smiled mischievously.

Murdock got into the white coat.

Hannibal opened the door again and looked around, when nobody was seen he waved at Murdock. The Captain knew what to do. He runs. Runs out of the VA. Then Hannibal and Tawnia left as if nothing had happened. On the corridor they met Dr. Richter.

"How's Mr. Murdock?"

Hannibal grinned and took a cigar out of the pocket of his jacket.

"He's fine. Guess we could solve the problems. Now he needs some rest. May you look tomorrow after him."

"What did you do? What did you tell him?" The Doctor said surprised about the quick result.

Hannibal's grin grew even bigger. "Like she told, I'm a specialist", he said and looked at Tawnia.

Dr. Richter shook his head saw the "German specialist" and the woman leaving.

Outside the three met again.

"What's to do next Colonel?" Murdock said and Hannibal could tell that he didn't look as crazy as usual.

"Like I said. I'll call B.A. and Faceman. Tawnia, you will go back to you office and try to find out as much as you can about the whole story. Murdock, you'll look around where we can get an airplane. Face will help you when he is back. We all met together tomorrow in the evening at Townia's apartment."

Murdock saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Tawnia just nodded. The last time the team had a meeting at her apartment Colonel Decker showed up. Of cause he didn't get them, but Tawnia's apartment was a whole mess after Decker left. She knew arguing with Hannibal was useless. He always has the last word.

Hannibal searched the next telephone cell and called Face. It cost him some dollar and much patient till the man at the reception called for Face.

"Face, this is Hannibal speaking. Sorry to say but you have to come back earlier. Or should I say as soon as possible?"

"That isn't possible, Hannibal. Look, I can't get a flight until…"

"Face!" Hannibal said forcefully. It was that kind of "Face" that means it would be better to do what the Colonel wishes otherwise his future wouldn't be that rosy. Face could imagine how the Colonel's eyes were sparkling.

"Uhm…yeah, I'll be in L.A. soon."

"Ok kid, when you're in town you can help Murdock getting an airplane."

Hannibal knew that all what Face wanted to have is a normal life. Of cause he loves the guys as if it were his brothers and he loves kicking some bad guys, but his plan of his life actually wasn't to be on the run. 

He left the telephone cell and went back to the studios. He grabbed some clothes and other needful things out of his caravan and threw it into a sea bag. He sighed. It had been a nice idea, to be the main action hero in this film.

An hour later he stood in a garden full of kids playing, screaming and laughing.

"Hey, has anybody seen Mr. Barracus, B.A.?" he shouted out loud.

Now he had the attention of some kids. Almost immediately some kids surrounded him, they seemed to be 12 or younger.

"Who wants to know this?" the biggest of them asked.

Hannibal gave him a big grin.

"The Aqua man wants to know where B.A. is."

"You aren't the Aqua man, sucker", the boy replayed. At this moment a big black man went out of the house.

"Ah, B.A., nice to see you. I just figured out that your kids leaned quickly from you."

"Hey boys this is one of my best friends and he is indeed the Aqua man," he said to all the children who stood around. "And I don't want to hear one of these words anymore, get it?"

"Wow, the Aqua man is here!" One of them screamed and one second later balls, base caps and other stuff was handed to Hannibal to sign it.

B.A. grinned as he looked at the colonel.

"Are you here on promotion tour, Hannibal?"

"Well, not really." he said while he continued giving autographs to the kids.

"We have a job. I'm afraid you have to leave your kids alone for a while."

"Is it true B.A.? You have to leave?" one boy asked.

"Yes it is, Kelvin. Remember: Sometimes I have to earn money. This is my boss." he answered and hugged Hannibal.

"Great! The Aqua man is your boss? What's your job?"

"He works as a technician in my crew, right B.A.?" Hannibal interfered.

"Yeah, that's right."

II.

The next evening the four men were in Tawnia's apartment. B.A. and Murdock were sitting on the couch, Face was sitting on a chair and Hannibal was standing and looking out of the window.

Tawnia came in the living room carrying some drinks and snacks.

"Bad news guys, I guess it's really Amy who is kidnapped. I've spoken to a reporter in Damascus on the phone. She and Amy met several times in a local teahouse. They both worked on the same story, but she didn't tell me what it was about. She said that Amy was interviewing some people at a mosque when it had happened. She and some European tourists where captured by armed men. Probably Moslems. This reporter is now afraid. Because she believes it has something to do with the story and that it is no coincidence that Amy is one of the victims. You can meet her at the Black Horse Hostel. Her name is Hanna Noak. "We don't know where the kidnappers are and what they really want. Till now it's just clear that Amy and six others are under control of this men. Every other thing is speculation."

Tawnia took place between Murdock and B.A.. They all looked worried, but Hannibal was the first who found some words.

"And you are sure that you and this reporter have spoken about the same person?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. The description fits perfectly, the name is correct and it sounds much like Amy when the reporter asked her why they don't go to the police and Amy just answered: "It's for the jazz."

Hannibal grimaced. Yeah, that sounds very much like Amy. He asked himself if it was his fault, that Amy now was like that. May be if he had rejected her request to join the team he would have stayed in L.A. and maybe have married a handsome young man.

Sure, Amy marries, he said to himself. Perhaps a banker and then she visits some of these aerobic courses and fights with the Hoover. No way! Hannibal remembered Amy holding a gun and how exited she always was when she had that special feeling. The same feeling he also had often, when the others say he is on the jazz. _That_ was Amy and she looked damn well this way. He liked her this way and if he was honest he never whished she would be different.

He sighed and turned around looking at his team.

"Damascus?" B.A. growled. "I aint going in no plain, Hannibal! I told you. I also told you what would happened if you try to get me into a plain again."

"Air plain?" Hannibal asked innocently. "Did anybody said something of an air plain?"

"You can't fool me, sucker. Not this time. I told you what would happen, didn't I?"

B.A. now was on his feet and the way he waved his ringed fists suggested that it had to do something with violence.

"C'mon B.A., be soft, ok? I really said nothing about plains."

"And what about this crazy fool?" he pointed at Murdock who still sat on the couch. "Why is he here?"

Hannibal claimed to be surprised. "He is a member of our team."

"Yeah, this fool is our pilot. So you plan to fly to Damascus."

B.A. made another step towards Hannibal but he swayed and then passed out. Hannibal caught him and left him down to the couch.

"How did you do this? I saw nothing." Face looked admiring at Hannibal who took out a cigar. He beamed at Tawnia.

"You remember that B.A. was going to the toilet, when we arrived? And that Tawnia rushed in be for, saying it's better to use the room spray, because it smells? Uhm well, it wasn't only spray, but also a narcotic." He and Tawnia grinned.

"Congratulations from Billy and me, colonel, that was great." Murdock said

"Thanks Murdock." Hannibal chuckled.

"Ok, let's go. I want to be in Damascus tomorrow morning. Tawnia, you will stay in L.A.. Somebody has to inform us about what the Western World is planning to do. So keep you eyes open, kid."

III.

After Hannibal and Face had tied B.A. on his seat they stretched themselves and tried to get some sleep. Murdock was doing his job at the cockpit. A recorder stood on the co-pilot's seat, playing the Rolling Stones.

It was a long flight and Hannibal couldn't sleep that well, so he decided to visit Murdock at the cockpit.

"Everything all right, captain?" he said opening the door. Murdock took the recorder and placed it behind his seat.

"Sit down, colonel." he offered. "There are unsolved problems with Amy, am I right?" Murdock began.

Hannibal wasn't surprised that Murdock had made out that there was something. If there was one man who could see such things, it was Murdock. Hannibal always had the impression that Murdock wasn't that crazy all the time.

But Hannibal wasn't in the mood of talking to Murdock.

"Isn't it a bit difficult to land in the middle of the Near East for an American plain?" he asked.

"Not if you are invited from one of the richest sheiks of Syria."

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "We're invited?"

"Yeah, the daughter of sheik El Amid is studying in L.A. and Faceman and she…"

"Ok, get it, don't tell me more" Hannibal laughed out loud. "I can imagine the rest of the story myself."

They both laughed. Both of them knew Amy had a special importance to their lifes.

"Murdock I know how important Amy is to you. He always had visited you at the VA. You know we guys care much about you, but it's to risky visiting you there, so Amy…"

Murdock interrupts him with a gesture of his hand.

"That's not the point Hannibal. Yeah of course it meant much to me, that she had visit me so often, that she was my friend.

But what about you? I guess you have your own reasons, your own feelings for her, but I can't put my finger on it. So tell me what's up. Even _you_ need somebody to talk from time to time."

"Ok, Murdock, understood. Now I'll have a look at our sleeping beauty. Will make sure that he sleeps well, till we are on the ground."

He gave the pilot a slap and left the cockpit.

Maybe it was better to get some sleep like Face and B.A., who snored at their seats.

Face and Hannibal waked up when they heard the pilots voice from the boxes.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentleman. Welcome in sunny Syria. The temperature is 42 degrees today. We will land at Damascus International Airport in some Minutes. I hope you enjoyed the flight and chose our airline another time."

"We have no other chance, Murdock." Face said more to himself as to the pilot.

Half an hour later they stood in front of a very luxuries limousine.

"Welcome! Welcome in Syria. Sheik El Amid is greeting you Mr. Peck. You and your friends are the guests of the El Amid family as long as you whish to stay. The sheik would like to learn more about the man his daughter is speaking so often when she phones home." Hannibal glanced at Face who tried to ignore the colonel. A traditional dressed Arab smiled at the three men and looked worried at B.A. who was held up by Hannibal and Murdock.

"Is everything alright with your friend? May he needs medical help?"

"Oh no. It's just that he is always that exhausted when he flies that he is that tired at the end." Murdock explained seriously.

Nearly two hours later they were at El Amid's home. Every one of them get his one chamber and it was quiet comfortable. After they get some food Hannibal and Face went out to find this reporter, while Murdock got some sleep and B.A. didn't wake up, it seemed that he needs his time.

"Ok, Face. Let's find this Mrs. Noak at the Black Horse Hostel and see what he didn't want tell Tawnia on phone."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. In Damascus

In Damascus

I.

"Black Horse Hostel, hmm? Sounds…err…interesting." Face commented. Hannibal grinned with a cigar between his teeth. They stood at a bus station, waiting for the bus to the old centre of Damascus. It wasn't that difficult to find the hostel. It was a famous place, for backpackers and other persons who opt out, to stay in Damascus.

Inside the hostel it was much fresher than outside. In the reception room some people were sitting on couches, watching TV.

Hannibal went to the counter. A young woman stood behind it.

"Hi, do you want to stay here tonight? We have doubles and dorms. Singles are full, sorry." she said and smiled.

"Oh no, we are searching somebody. Her name is Hanna Noak." Hannibal replied.

The woman examined him sceptically. "Who wants to know this?"

Face smiled his winning smile.

"My name is Templeton Peck and this is John Smith." He pointed at Hannibal.

"May Mrs. Noak know something about a very good friend of us. She is one of the kidnapped people. Her name is Amy Amanda Allen."

"Yeah, I've heard of the abduction. It's a pity. But Noak? Never heard of someone named Hanna Noak." she shrugged.

Hannibal gazed at her coolly.

"Don't make a fool of us, lady. We know for sure that Hanna Noak has a room here. She phoned with a friend of us in L.A. If you aren't willing to cooperate I will have a look at the guest list myself." he said forcefully.

Hannibal wasn't willing to show much patience.

"Oh, the reporter in L.A. is your friend?" she looked puzzled from Hannibal to Face. "What was her name? Tawnia Baker?"

"Ah… This is a good start. I see you know more than you told us." Hannibal smiled

"Sorry, I'm Hanna Noak. I can't trust everybody."

"No problem. As we said, we are friends of Amy. Tawnia said you worked together with Amy. May you know exactly what happend to her? I have to apologize for Hannibal. He is a kind man. He just didn't want to waste time, that's why he was that impatient." Face said politely.

"Hannibal?" Hanna looked puzzled at the silver haired man with the cigar and the kaki jacket.

"John Hannibal Smith, that's me. Just call me Hannibal. And this guy you can call Face. Guess you can see why he is called 'The Faceman'." Hannibal grinned and took his cigar out of his mouth.

"Ok, Hannibal, Face," she smiled at Face " I have to work, but in the evening you can come back. Then I'll answer your questions."

II.

When Hannibal and Face returned to the house of El Amid everybody in the house was exited. They could hear B.A. shouting.

"You suckers, you knocked my out! I was in an air plain! You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, oh. Sounds like B.A. is awake and he isn't in the best mood." Face said to Hannibal.

A woman came to Hannibal. She was dressed traditional with a scarf.

"You are the leader, the man with the cap said?"

"That's right. I'm Hannibal."

"Fine, I'm Sahar El Amid and you can tell your friend that I don't like such a behaviour in my house. He makes this noise since he woke up. This is a peaceful house you can tell him." The woman spoke politely and nearly without accent, but one could say that she was everything but pleased about the behaviour of his guest.

Hannibal went in direction of B.A., who aggressively stared at Murdock.

"And you crazy fool was in the cockpit? The whole time? Man, it's a wonder that we are all alive."

"B.A., I did my best to bring us here and everything you do is complaining." Murdock seemed to be disappointed. "Hannibal, tell him that's not fair."

"You are absolutely right, captain."

When B.A. saw the colonel he got even angrier. "I told you what would happen, didn't I?"

"Nah…c'mon B.A. You heard the lady, this is a peaceful house."

Hannibal and B.A. stood now nearly nose-to-nose and B.A. had drilled his ringed fist into Hannibal's breastbone.

"B.A., do nothing what you regret later."

"You are a damn idiot, Hannibal." With these words B.A. shoved Hannibal away. The sergeant had arms like trunks and Hannibal went back with a stagger and finally fell to the floor.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked while he rose to his feet.

"Ok, ok. While you guys bickered around Sahar told me that the man who kidnapped Amy where probably Palestinians." Face interfered.

"Palestinians you said? May they want to use the hostages to free some of their prisoners?" Murdock said.

"Good point Murdock." Hannibal said who rubbed his breastbone.

"But it's no use to speculate about it be for we haven't talk to Hanna Noak."

III.

The A-Team and Hanna Noak sat at the tearoom of the hostel around a desk.

The four man where listening to Hanna with great interest. They had learned that Hanna is from Germany. She was a kind of long time tourist. Now she worked at the reception of the Black Horse to get some money.

"Amy came to the Black Horse three weeks ago. I was working at the reception as always. She wished a single room, but as always all singles where full. She told my, that she just want to have some space where she can write without being disturbed. At this time I don't ask what she was writing, but I offered her to share a double room with me. I was tired of the dorms, but couldn't pay the whole rent for a double alone. She was content, because I told her I would be at work the whole day, so she could be alone in the room. Later I found out that she was a reporter. I helped her to find some people she wanted to interview. That's why she told me what she was working on. She found out that somebody who claimed to bring Palestinian refugees into the Gaza-Stripe used the poor people for forced labour. They told the people if they can't pay for the trip to Gaza they have to work for a month on a field. The refugees where content and gave themselves to these man. The problem is no one of these refugees ever reached Gaza."

"Hannibal this is slave trade of the worst kind." B.A. growled.

"Yes, but the problem is, that it didn't turn out right away, because it isn't very easy to get information out of Gaza these days. Just when some people wonder why their family and friends doesn't contact them from Gaza it turned out that they never arrived there."

"Ok, Mrs. Noak, but what has it to do with the abduction." Face asked politely. "We've heard that the kidnappers are Palestinians. That confuses me a bit."

Hanna smiled at Face and looked at the others.

"I would say Amy knows to much. I guess the others just where kidnapped for fake."

"Might be, but why kidnapping Amy. They could have killed her. That would be much easier for them." Hannibal thought loud. This was Hannibal the soldier who spoke, but John the human being was afraid that it wasn't just a tought, but reality. Hannibal knew that everyone of the Team hoped fervently that they'll find Amy healthy and alive. Of cause she was a close friend to the Team. So he had to be strong, not showing how worried he was.

"Might be." Hanna replied, "And it might be that it weren't Palestinians. It's possible that they just wore the uniforms of Palestinian soldiers to avert."

"Can we see the room where Amy lived?" Hannibal asked softly.

"Yes of course, follow me."

It seemed that Hanna was also very worried about Amy.

In the room stood a double bed and two lockers.

"Can't believe that Amy was living in such a place." Face murmured.

"This is Amy's locker." Hanna said and pointed at one.

Hannibal opened it and looked at the stuff inside. Besides her clothing he found some papers.

At the same time Murdock took a shit of paper that lay on the bed.

"It looks like an address. 13 Nablus Road, Hussein Quarak, Jerusalem Times", he read out loud.

"Ah…this is the address of the Jerusalem Times office. It's an independent Palestinian weekly, the only English newspaper in Palestine. Amy wrote the articles together with Mr. Quarak."

"Can we call him?" Hannibal asked who stood in front of the locker.

"Yeah, here is a phone number." Murdock said.

"We also can ask Mr. Bukhari." Hanna said, "He is the owner of this hostel and as far as I know a former Antifada-fighter. He also owns another hostel in Jerusalem, also called Black Horse."

"And where is Mr. Bukhari?" B.A. asked.

"Tonight he will come to the hostel to look that everything is fine here and to take the money and pay the people who work here."

It was late at night when Mr. Bukhari came to the hostel. After the financial things where done he had some time for the A-Team.

"You search your friend, the lovely young reporter?" he smiled sadly.

"Everything I can promise you is, that no Palestinian kidnapped her and the others. Believe me, I would know it. You can trust me. I know what Mrs. Allen was writing about. She interviewed me. One of my sons tried to go to Gaza, but my brother in Gaza-Town told me he never arrived." He sighed heavily.

"I told him not to go, but he said he can only live of Palestinian ground. Only than he feels at home. I can understand, but I saw the danger. Many other young men are trapped the same way, I would say. "

The whole time Hannibal was reading the papers he found in the locker.

"Hey guys, I guess I've found something. Amy has a date tomorrow morning with a certain Mr. Al-Shayeb. She suspects him to have something to do with the guys who do such things to the refugees. Kids, I would say we have a date in the morning."

Hannibal grinned expectant.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Searching for Amy

****

Searching for Amy

I.

Mr. Al-Shajeb never came to the dating. Hannibal came to the realization that they where closer to the story than he had suspected. Everything had to go fast from here on. Hannibal went back to the Black Horse Hostel. There he met Mr. Bukhari, the owner of the Hostel. After he told him, that the suspicious man never showed up at the meeting point Bukhari offered to bring the A-Team to Jerusalem. He would drive to his other Hostel there by car and could give the team a lift, smuggling them over the boarder. They both arranged a meeting after sunset.

Two days later the Team arrived in Jerusalem. Sweaty and tired, but that wasn't the worst thing that could happen to somebody who tried to cross the boarder between Syria and Israel illegally.

Bukhari also offered the Team to sleep for free in his hostel. The Team got a room with six beds.

"You're so helpful. May we can do something for you." Hannibal said to him. Bukhari looked into Hannibal's eyes and answered: "Yes you can. Find out what happened to my son. He was just 23 years old." Everyone could see the pain in the man's eyes.

"I promise you that we'll do our best Mr. Bukhari."

"Yes man, we'll find out." B.A. added and clenched his fists.

It was late and the team went to bed.

The next morning they visited Mr. Quarak at the Jerusalem Times offices. He seemed to be pleased to meet the A-Team.

"I worked together with one colleague and Mr. Allen in Damascus on this story. Last week she and a couple of tourists were captured. I guess it's because Amy found out the names of some persons behind. After that incident I have to be very careful. The last thing Mr. Allen told me, that she suspected a certain Mr. Al-Shajeb to be the head of an concentration-camp in the Gaza-Stripe."

He spread out a map of the Gaza-Stripe.

"We are the opinion that the camp is here." he pointed on a "x" made on the map.

"I'm not allowed to enter the Gaza-Stripe but tourists and non-Palestinian press are allowed."

Hannibal grinned and took out a cigar.

"Guess channel AT should produce a report of Palestinian refugees in Gaza."

"What the hell is channel AT? I don't know such a channel." B.A. interfered.

"That doesn't matter, B.A. I've just invent it."

"He has a plan." Murdock said.

"He's on the jazz." Faceman added.

II.

Some hours later the team stood at Erez-Checkpoint with a camera they had organized.

"The press goes through the VIP-Entrance", an IDF-Soldier advised them.

It took them another two hours to pass all the passport controls and checks. From the boarder they took a taxi to Gaza-City.

"Face, you and Murdock will organize a hotel. B.A. and me will have a look at this camp. We'll meet at 7 p.m. in front of the UNWRA-Headquarter and than decide what happens next." Hannibal explained.

While Face and Murdock searched a hotel, which wasn't easy in a Town where tourists were were as good known as snow in this country. B.A. and Hannibal rented a car and drove to the marked point on the map, which Mr. Quarak had given to them. B.A. drove the car as usual and Hannibal looked trough field glasses to find some thing.

"I guess we've found something, Sergeant." Hannibal said after a while.

"What is it Hannibal, I can't see anything special."

"It's to the left. First I thought it is a Jewish settlement, but then I saw that the armed guard don't look like the men of the Israeli Defence Force we've seen at Erez-Checkpoint. It corresponds with the point on the map. Guess we've found it. Damn, some meters in front of us some of these guards step on the street."

"_That_ I can see without field glasses." Baracus mocked. "What should we do?"

"Keep calm, B.A. May it's just routine." Hannibal answered.

"You don't believe it yourself, don't you?" B.A. smirked.

"Err…well…not really."

B.A. stopped the car directly in front of the two armed men, who came to the doors of the car.

"Who are you?" One of them asked Hannibal

"We are American journalists. We are working for the channel AT and just want to produce a report about Palestinian refugees in Gaza." He answered and smiled.

"I want to see your passports", the man said. Hannibal and B.A. handed their passports to him. The man took them and walked away to the entrance of this area, which was surrounded by a barbed-wire fence. The other man still stood by B.A.'s car side.

"Looks like we've to wait here." Hannibal joked. Neither B.A. nor the unknown armed man turned a hair.

After a while the man who had left came back, without the passports.

"You're arrested. We found out, that you're one of the most wanted men in the U.S. We'll call the American embassy."

"Ah, you think they will pay you the bounty." Hannibal said and laughed. "Forget it."

"Shut up, Hannibal we have enough problems at the moment." B.A. shouted.

They were sent into a kind of arrest cell and left alone.

"This is an insult. I am able to brake out even if they cut of my legs." Hannibal said and sat down on a bed, which stood in one corner.

"Than you should begin quickly. They have found out who we are very fast. I would say they have the internet or kinda database here. So it won't take long and American soldiers will be here."

"I don't think so, B.A. They can't hand us over to the MP's here. First they have to decide which way they can manage it. They want to have the money, yes, but they can't do it in a kind of concentration camp. So we have some more time. Time to find Amy." Hannibal thought loudly.

"What do you think, where at this camp Amy could be?" he asked B.A.

"This building is just the headquarter, but the huts some yards behind look like many people could sleep there. If Amy is here, may we'll find her over there."

"Maybe they used here also for forced labour." Hannibal said, "Then we should wait until sundown. I guess the poor people don't work here, but outside the camp. After sundown they'll come back."

While he was speaking a horrible thought crossed his mind. What if they forced Amy to do something quit different.

"Isn't it wiser in general to wait for twilight? I don't want to let everybody see us walking around here." B.A.'s words brought him back to reality.

"You're right B.A.. Let's wait for dawn." Hannibal gave a sigh.

III.

Hannibal and B.A. made use of the time and dug a hole under the back wall of the cell, which consist only of corrugated iron. When they saw it darken outside through the hole they crawled through the little tunnel. B.A. had much more problems and Hannibal had to help him.

"Man, this wasn't one of your best plans", he complained and brushed down the dust of his clothes.

"You're handsome enough B.A., let's go!" Hannibal commanded.

They found a door to enter the hut, where they expected to find Amy.

Indeed inside the building seemed to be rooms with 10 and more beds. Some rooms where empty others where crowded with dirty and tired looking people. Everyone was starring at them, because it was obvious that they weren't Palestinians.

"We're here for helping you. Please stay quiet." B.A. said and signalled them with his hands to do so.

"Does anyone understand English?" Hannibal asked.

A young man raised from his bed.

"Yes, I do." he answered shortly.

"Will make it quick. First we're searching a young American woman. Do you know one?"

"Yes of course, the reporter, right? Come with me." the young man waved his hand and walked to the door of the room. Behind was another room, full of people. Hannibal and B.A. followed him to the end of the room.

And there she was, laying on a camp bed. Her eyes were closed, she was sweaty and breathed heavily.

Hannibal's heart almost broke when he saw Amy this way, looking ill, filled with pain. He kneeled down beside her bed and touched her shoulder softly.

"Amy? This is me, John Hannibal." he whispered.

Amy opened her eyes. Her look was glassy.

"What…how could…" she murmured.

"What's going on Amy? Do you have pain?" Hannibal asked quietly.

"Hannibal? Is it really you?" Amy tried to turn her head, but it seemed as if it would cause her much pain.

"Hannibal! We haven't much time. We have to act." B.A. said. He was surprised how soft the Colonel could be, how much it touches him to see Amy in such a bad condition.

Hannibal head turned to his Sergeant when he heard his name. So he couldn't see the tear which rolled down Amy's cheek.

Then Amy was fallen asleep again. Hannibal rose to his feet and turned to the young Palestinian who stood nearby all the time.

"For heavens sake, what does she has?" he asked him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
